bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Arcade is a section of Battleship Bay directed at indoctrinating young children with the Founders' ideology. This is performed via booths featuring mechanical puppet shows in the Dimwit and Duke series, which can be activated by a switch for viewing. The first Motorized Patriot is encountered here, however, it is locked inside a glass booth for photo opportunities. Entrance The entrance is where citizens can purchase tickets for them and their children to enter the Arcade. It is the site of a large police checkpoint upon Booker and Elizabeth's arrival. It is here where her immense talent at lockpicking is first revealed to the player, as you are required to open a locked door to evade the checkpoint. A very drunk man can be found with a Flask of Unknown Booze next to the locked door. Colored & Irish Washrooms After unlocking the door and crossing through a ticketing office, there is a small storage room with broken machine parts and tools in which an African-American man can be found scrubbing the floor. Passing through the storage room/workshop, the doors open to a hallway with a Dollar Bill machine and a closet with a Gear piece and a Voxophone inside. To the left is an adjacent hallway with ostracizing propaganda posted at its entrance. Down this hallway are the bathrooms for all non-white and Irish Columbian citizens. The Interracial Couple can be found in this hallway offering another Gear piece to you, assuming that the player chose to throw the ball at Jeremiah Fink at the Raffle earlier in the game. The Arcade In the actual Arcade, dozens of Dimwit & Duke machines can be found around the room which offer Founder propaganda for the young Columbian. In the back of the room, a George Washington Motorized Patriot is behind glass for photo opportunities with children, and a Cotton Candy vendor can be found near the souvenir desk. Numerous adults can be heard conversing about the activities of the Vox Populi and random gossip and a woman will flirt with Booker if he approaches her. If the player chose to throw the ball at the Interracial Couple, Mr. Flambeau can be found here with a Gear piece, "compliments of Mr. Fink." White Bathrooms The cleanliness of the White-only bathrooms compared to that of the Colored is immediately apparent. The bathrooms themselves are very well-kept and the men's restroom contains the game's most well-known appearance of Absinthe. A Salt phial and two purses can be found in the women's restroom. Outside the bathrooms a Kinetoscope can be found to add to the "Sightseer" Achievement/Trophy. To the right of this, a mother is scolding her son for kissing Irish girls. Park Ticketing Going up the stairs across from the Motorized Patriot display, the player will encounter Esther Mailer outside the exit to Soldier's Field. She will initiate a brief, awkward conversation with Elizabeth,asking if she is Annabelle and acting as if they know each other. Taking the bait, Elizabeth reveals her name and Esther says "Isn't that a lovely name" before walking through the turnstile. Past her and down the hallway is the very large and ornate ticket room. On the inside of the room there are several men that watch you enter. One of them is playing the violin and will cease once you get close enough. Upon heading to the ticketing booth, the attendant is found talking on the phone to someone and suggests that they "Send in the Bird." The player then has the option to draw their weapon on the attendant or demand tickets, with both leading to similar outcomes. The attendant will then slam the cover shut on his booth and Esther will lead the men in an ambush against you. Once the undercover force has been dispatched, the place will lock up, and a squadron of combat police will show up and attack. After defeating Esther and her posse, you can either search the office to the right of the adjoining hallway, pick up the Infusion in the ticket booth, or go after Elizabeth, who has run away. Once you two reunite, you ascend in a gondola and enter Soldier's Field. Gallery Infinitely_Drunk.jpg|The drunk man outside the entrance. Uf1qz4rgp.jpg|A worker scrubbing the floors. BSI - BathroomDirection.png|The directions to the bathrooms. BSI - BathroomGentleman.png BSI - BathroomLadies.png 9107464104_e76f8fe4d3.jpg|Do not speak to to the patrons unless spoken to first! 9105234457_cc38049fdf.jpg|Always address patrons as "Sir" and "Madame". 9171190101_1f61798a52_z.jpg|Keep this area clean; it is your job. Bettermanners.png|Mind your manners amongst your betters. Battleship_Arcade_Couple.jpg|The couple at the Battleship Bay arcade. Aracade - Flambeau.png|Compliments of Mr. Fink. Yumcottoncandy.jpg|Elizabeth tries out some cotton candy. D6c30ac1a5_b.jpg|A photo opportunity with George Washington. Ps2BHB4.jpg|The Flawless Flintlock cabinet. Qlsyukpool.jpg|The Skulking Stranger Cabinet. PatProuPos.png|The Patriot's Proud Pose cabinet. lookatmefunny.jpg|Their looks tell you that something's not right here. 28509015.jpg|The ticket booth. TicketsellerBIWAIT.jpg|The attendant behind the ticket booth. Tickets_Or_You_Die.png|Booker pulling a gun on the ticket booth attendant. Bioshock infinite - hand stab.jpg|Failure to draw a weapon will make the attendant get the drop on Booker. Nowmovemovemove.jpg|Fighting in Battleship Bay's ticketing station. Gon917bda51b.jpg|The gondola to Soldier's Field. Stigmatawound.jpg|A view of the stab wound. Woundbandaged.jpg|Booker's wound is bandaged. Pigeons.png|Seagulls hunted for sport. view2athrill.jpg|A view from Battleship Falls. Behind the Scenes *The music that plays in the Whites-Only bathrooms is Chopin's Nocturne No. 2, which is also the same music that plays at Finkton Docks. *Note that if you don't draw a weapon on the attendant, he will pull a knife and ram it through the back of Booker's right hand and out the other side. Elizabeth will bandage the wound, and Booker will sport the bandage for the rest of the game. Category:The Founders Party Category:Battleship Bay